Artificial graphite sheets have an excellent thermal conductivity of 1600 W/m·k, which is largely better than the thermal conductivity of natural graphite sheets (only 200 to 300 W/m·k), 2 to 4 times the thermal conductivity of copper, and 3 to 6 times the thermal conductivity of aluminum. The artificial graphite sheets have an electrical conductivity of at least 10000 S/cm, which is about 3 to 5 times the electrical conductivity of the natural graphite sheets. The artificial graphite sheets have a weight which is 25% lighter than aluminum and 75% lighter than copper. In addition, the artificial graphite sheets have flexibility and an EMI shielding effect. While the requirement of 3C electronic products with a high operation speed and a thinner shape increases, the artificial graphite sheets are the preferred candidate among high thermally conductive materials for 3C electronic products. The conventionally artificial graphite sheets should be formed by a graphitization temperature of at least 2800° C. to have an excellent graphite structure. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain an excellent graphite structure with a thickness of at least 20 μm.
Accordingly, a novel method for manufacturing artificial graphite sheets is called-for.